Barian's Christmas Special
by VTPM
Summary: A short little Christmas story about cutie Vector Just something for the holidays! Enjoy!


It was two days before Christmas Day, and everyone in the Barian's house was asleep. All but one that is. He was far too excited about Christmas to sleep, though not for the reason you might expect.

Vector sat cross-legged in his bed, humming a random tune while sharpening his knife blade. He wasn't waiting for the gifts or the joy or the cookies and such like the others. He was buzzing with excitement because he was finally going to stop it. He planned to kill the Christmas joy. He planned to kill Santa.

He giggled to himself just at the thought of it. He was so happy about it that he still hasn't even been able to focus enough to decide how he wanted to do it. _Simply stab him in the throat? No, it'd be over too quickly. Chop his limbs from his body? No, he'd just bleed out before I finish. How about poisoning him and watch him writhe in agony? But there wouldn't be any gore... I could light him on fire! Or maybe shove a bomb down his throat and watch him explode! Ooh, or I could 'borrow' a rocket launcher from a military base and shoot down his sled!_

Vector laid back on his bed, putting his knife in it's sheath and placed it under his pillow, deciding it was sharpened to his satisfactory.

 _So many possibilities, so little time_.

He really couldn't wait to ruin the happiness for everyone. Making people miserable was hilarious and not to mention his specialty. He closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep, dreaming of death and chaos.

* * *

Vector woke up and hopped happily out of his bed. __

 _He'll be here tonight!_ He thought. _But I still haven't decided how to kill him_...He shrugged it off. He would know what to do when the time came.

He bounced downstairs and made himself breakfast.

Vector was having much difficulty holding still all that day. He couldn't stand sitting in one spot for more than a few minutes, which made the time drag by unbearably slow. Alito tried to help him pass the time, but ultimately failed in the end. He probably wouldn't have tried to help Vector if he had known what he was planning.

After hours of what seemed like pure torture to Vector, night finally came around. Everyone went to bed early, hoping to make the time go faster by sleeping.

But Vector didn't. Only when he was sure the others were all in their rooms did he get out of bed.

He threw his black, fur-lined jacket on over his pajamas and grabbed the blanket from his bed. He also grabbed his knife sheath and the crossbow he kept hidden under his bed. He might not have been able to get a RPG, but he at least always had his own trusty crossbow.

He climbed out his window and onto the roof. He set the knife down beside him and kept the crossbow in his lap, just in case he saw him. Vector wrapped his blanket around himself and waited.

And waited.

As the night wore on, and there was no sign of Santa, Vector gave up and went inside, shivering and freezing cold.

He snuck downstairs after discarding his crossbow back under his bed and his jacket on his bed. He sat on the couch in the living room, wondering what to do now.

Getting an idea, he ran back upstairs and pulled a box off his shelf that was full of bear traps.

Going back to the living room, he began setting them around the Christmas tree and fire place. He also lit the fire place, partially to burn Santa if he came down, and partially to get warmed up from being outside.

He curled on the couch in a comfortable position and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, with the knife sheath in his hand. He kept his vision set on the crackling flames in the fire place and occasionally switched his gaze to the silvery setting of snow outside that Vector considered mildly pretty. Eventually his eye lids seemed to feel extraordinarily heavy. He yawned and continued staring into the ever changing flames...

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Vector opened his eyes to see a smiling Alito hovering over him. Vector's vision drifted over to the tree and saw it had presents scattered all around it's base.

"No! I fell asleep?!" He yelled, jumping up.

"Yeah, duh. Why are you freaking out anyways? You wanted to meet Santa?" Alito scoffed.

"Yes! I was going to slaughter him!"

Alito blinked at that. "Well, if those were your intentions, I bet you got a lump of coal."

Vector smiled at him. "Good. I can light stuff on fire with it."

"Fine. I hope you got a turd then." Alito said.

"Then I can throw it at you!" He replied with a mock innocent grin.

Alito rolled his eyes. "A box of dead leaves. You can't do anything with that."

Vector laughed at him. "I can put them in the next salad you eat."

Alito shook his head. "I give up. I hope you didn't get anything."

"Fine with me. I could care less anyways. Though, I would have liked to get the newest nuclear bomb mechanism." Vector responded sarcastically. Vector sat back down on the couch, frustrated with himself, and curled back up to sleep. He was still tired and had no reason to stay up.

He was forced awake again by Alito shaking him again. "What do you want now?" Vector growled, exasperated.

"Look. It turns out you did get something." Alito said, handing him a fairly small sized box.

He was about to toss it away and say that he really didn't care, but his curiosity got the better of him. He started pulling the wrapping off the box and opened the lid. He was shocked at what was inside. It was a plush cat stuffed animal.

"Ooh, a toy!" Alito said, snatching it out, mocking him. "What are you going to do with it? Use it for target practice? Put it in my salad?" He laughed.

Vector glared at him and grabbed it back. He was actually a little surprised at how soft it's fur was, despite being fake. "Leave me alone." He growled threateningly at Alito, who backed off, though was hesitant. Vector curled up again under his blanket, cuddling the plush cat. As he drifted off again, he found himself thinking, _Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
